It is known that the screen forms a stencil designed to be applied on to the object to be printed. The role of the squeegee is to force an ink applied on the screen to pass through the free meshes of the screen.
An actuator assembly makes it possible to obtain the movements of the print head and the object holder module in order to ensure the proper completion of the printing operations while the print head is in the operating position.
In order to change the screen, or indeed to clean it if, for example, there are dust particles obstructing one of the meshes, it is a known practice to lift the print head from the operating position to the maintenance position so as to allow easy access to the screen. This movement is performed outside of printing operations, and it is part of the maintenance of the device.
In order to obtain this lifting movement, it is a known technique to mount the print head on a parallelogram or on vertical guides actuated by a dedicated actuator, for example a pneumatic cylinder. The actuator is typically attached to the chassis by the first part, with the second part carrying the print head.
Moreover, for changing the elevation of the object holder module, it is a known technique for it to be actuated by means of a specific motor for example, a digitally controlled motor.
This therefore results in a printing device that is complex, and therefore expensive.